Paradise
by LadyofReincarnation
Summary: Life hasn't been too kind. AU SasuSaku


I do not own any characters, I only own my imaginations. This was inspired by the song Paradise by Coldplay.

* * *

Gripping the ballpoint pen in his hand, he mustered a raspy sigh as he pushed himself away from the tall pile of papers. His long fingers worked their way towards his spiked hair and he messily rubbed his scalp. Turning to the drawer on his left, he opened it and took out a pillbox. The man limped to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water before drinking it after swallowing more than ten pills. He leaned against the counter and untied his dark velvet robe. From there he went to his indoor pool and took a dive. Dipping himself in, he blew small bubbles before coming back out. Thinking that it was enough to wake him up, he wrapped a towel on his waist and came to his bedroom. He stared at the calendar on his desk, where today's date was written across it with huge letters: "The Day". The man moved deliberately to his closet and took out a suit and tie, his best shoe and a deep crimson cane.

Through the grand hall of his home stood few servants and bodyguards surrounded him as he went out the door. The man took a seat in the back of his limousine and drove off to the destination. Today was a really big day, and he never felt so nervous before.

As the car approached the destination, he got out of the car to take in the full view of the grand church of today's event. He ignored others as he limped across the hall and stopped to stare down the aisle, where his angel was. His whole body shook from head to toe and his breath hitched inside his throat.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you made it for today." Naruto patted him on the shoulder and wiped few tears before going off to the men's restroom. From there, Sasuke took his first steps towards her. He could see that standing by her was her husband; a guy by the name of Neji. Sasuke walked as steady as he can with his cane and made it to her without noticing it.

"Uchiha-san." Neji greeted Sasuke before looking down towards her face.

"Hyuuga-san." Sasuke greeted back and followed Neji's gaze.

Reality had hit him in the face and it had not hurted so much before, but now it stung; hard.

"Would you allow us a moment please." Sasuke stated and Neji nodded understandingly before walking away for some refreshments.

Sasuke took in her beautiful face and a small smile appeared on his face. Then the tears finally came; it came slow and steady, with no sounds nor movements. It just kept running and running, no matter how hard he tried to stop them.

"You look very beautiful, Sakura." Sasuke muttered as he gripped onto his cane.

"Trying to give me the silent treatment? Well, that won't work on me you know..." He wiped the tears now.

Sasuke's trembling slender hand moved towards her face and he slightly brushed her paled cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke thought back to when he had heard the terrible news of Sakura; it was a week ago. The call had came from a bawling Naruto and all Sasuke could make out was that Sakura had died shortly after giving birth to her child. She had lost too much blood and was at a very weakened state, causing her to be unable to fight for life. The news had hit him painfully and at first he wouldn't believe it, but now, this was all the proof looking him in the face.

"I got you a letter Sakura, and I want you to read. No, how about I read it to you." Sasuke took out a wrinkled note from the insides of his pocket and smoothed it with his hands before proceeding with it: "Dear Sakura, I know that I am a little bit late with this, but please hear me out. I know that I've done many upsetting things in life and I know how much I've hurted you, but I knew that you always forgave me for whatever I've done. Though this will be our last conversation, I just want to let you know that you mean so much for me and that... if I had stopped trying to achieve my foolish dreams, I would've wanted us... to be together. My ambitions in life had cause me to be oblivious to what I've had before and that includes you. Now I know what it truly means to be happy, and I got none of it because there isn't a paradise without you in it..."

Sasuke concluded his letter quickly and wiped his eyes, "There's also one more thing before I leave and I wanted to give this to you for awhile now." And from there he opened up her left palm and slipped a gold ring into it and clasped her palm shut.

"Please accept this Sakura."

Leaving the church, Sasuke slowly limped away and got into his limousine. He got all of the things in the world, yet he felt unsatisfied; all his life he had always wanted to be the rich, wealthy man who got everything he wanted; it was known to many others as 'paradise', but shortly after Sasuke found out the truth behind it all. There was no such thing as paradise and the ugly truth laid behind all the money and fame. He hated his life now. He threw away everything he had to get to where he was today and not even the tiniest bit was he happy. Talk about paradise, they all say, well it wasn't what he got. Guilt, regrets, and mostly loneliness was the path that he walked on now; the most important person in his life was now excluded from this world too. He found out that the definition of paradise was different in everyone's perspective and his was byfar not the life that he had intended to have. His lifelong dream of paradise was only a mere illusion, never to be met by any actual human being.

Getting back home, he opened the left drawer of his desk again and went to bed shortly after getting a glass of water. In his bed, Sasuke opened the pill bottle and poured out the remaining contents onto his opened palm.

"I know that the sun must set to rise... I should dream of paradise tonight." He dumped the pills into his mouth before chucking it down with ice, cold water. Sasuke got drowsy at once and clung to his head before gripping the bed sheets.

"I'll be there soon... Wait for me..." His voice died down and his eyes slowly drifted off, closing little by little until he could see no more. From outside his window, the stormy night thundered through the air and furious winds blew trees every which way it could.

Then he fell asleep, never to be awaken again.


End file.
